My Little Pony: The Movie 2
My Little Pony: The Movie 2 is an upcoming 2020 3D action, adventure, animated, comedy and musical fantasy film. It is a sequel to My Little Pony: The Movie (2017) which is based on the television series My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic, which was developed as part of the 2010 relaunch of the My Little Pony franchise by Hasbro. The voice of Tara Strong, Ashleigh Ball, Andrea Libman, Tabitha St. Germain, Cathy Weseluck, Emily Blunt, Michael Peña, Taye Diggs, Zoe Saldana, Kristen Chenoweth,Uzo Aduba and Aysia Denise Bookout. The Film was first anticipated in April 2019 to follow the conclusion of the Ninth Season of the Television Series, but it remained in development. After the end of the Finale Episode of Season 9 The Last Problem it's confirmed that My Little Pony: The Movie 2 will serve as the Series Final of My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic. The Film takes place during Season 9 after The Ending Of The End Part 2 and before The Last Problem. MLP Season 10 will premiere on Netflix,Discovery Family, and ABC 7 at 8:15 a.m., this morning on 12/24/2020. Plot After saving Equestria and defeating The Storm King, Crown Ruler Of Equestria Twilight Sparkle and her friends start preparing Equestria's 2nd 1 hour special Friendship Festival, only to be ruined,burnt,and destroyed by The Storm Queen, who tells Twilight, her friends, and everypony that she's The Storm King's wife and got married with him on 1 hr special weddings! The Storm Queen also presents her new scary,almighty,evil villainous friends: The Fire Lord, Lord Zurtar, Azkar, Baron Xalazar,Dr. Hexilier, The Storm Order, Princess Midnight Sparkle, Queen Chrysalis,Tirek,Cozy Glow,Shenzi,Kamari,Azizi and the hyena clan to them, and her 3(Trio Of Unicorns) unicorns in command: Phoenixa Solarlight,(Twilight's long lost little sister in command who has a score to settle with The Storm Queen)Mirrorrose,(A scarlet unicorn in command,has a score to settle with The Storm Queen) and Pyra Dagger.(Fizzlepop's long lost sister,has a score to settle with The Storm Queen) The Storm Queen wants to achieve the same goal her husband but different,she wanted use The Staff Of Sacanas to drain the magic of 3 Alicorns(which is Twilight's,Flakestar's, and Flurry Heart's) and use it to create the most hottest blue fire and hottest blue lava in Equestria,only that,even to mention Tirek,Cozy Glow,Queen Chrysalis,she also wants revenge on Twilight for killing her husband! The Storm Queen kidnaps Twilight,Flakestar, and Flurry Heart, drains their magic,and uses an icy green freezing magical blast at them to make them freeze forever and for ENTERITY! Sunset Shimmer,Starlight Glimmer,Tempest Shadow,Lyra Heartstrings,Seaswirl,Sassaflash,Sunshower Raindrops,and Sonata Dusk are forced to leave Equestria,make a newest friendship league,and head to the Badlands to make new friends on their very own special 1st Adventure, while The Storm Queen orders Pyra Dagger,Mirrorrose,Phoenixa Solarlight,Shenzi,Kamari,Azizi and their clan to help her and her NEW EVIL FRIENDS combine a evil magical spell(with The Storm Queen's wrath in this evil magical spell) to enslave the 6 pillars(ancient heroes: Rockhoof,Flash Magnus,Mage Meadowbrook,Somnambula,Mistmane,Starswirl The Bearded),Stygian,Flurry Heart,Spike,Twilight's 5 friends:Applejack,Rarity,Pinkie Pie,Fluttershy,Rainbow Dash,and the ponies from Ponyville to Saddle Arabia,and The Storm Queen,her new villainous friends,the whole Hyena Clan,Shenzi,Kamari,Azizi,The Storm Queen's army sing"Be Prepared" from Lion King Live Action 2019. Along the way,Starlight and her friends reach the Badlands and they came across new friends to make,wanted their new friends to join the friendship league and find Twilight's long lost siblings on 2 teams (just like they're in 2 groups) to find Twilight's long lost sibling's who also live in the Badlands beyond Equestria,wanted to join the newest friendship league and are willing to help Starlight and her friends defeat The Storm Queen and save Equestria. During the adventure,they freed and met a genie unicorn named Geniocyde,met a ancient dragon named Thunderwyng, kept inside a ice that kept him alive for 3,000 years and met Gust the female wind dragon(which the 3 of them decided to join the friendship league) at The Ultimate Cave Of Wonders. Sunset and Seaswirl argue and then Seaswirl and the others left Sunset,and Sunset left without them so sad and blue.(Aww,poor Sunset!) Then Starlight Glimmer, Sonata Dusk, Tempest Shadow, Sunset Shimmer's surviving sister, Moonmist Glowstar, Geniocyde and Snowlight Blizzard came to talk to Sunset kindly and gently and told her to summon her grandfather, Phantasmal Flicker, in the sky is drawing a line in the water, then Phantasmal appeared in the sky in his spirit form! During the song "Haunted", sung by Phantasmal Flicker,gives Sunset his advice to defeat The Storm Queen, turns Sunset Shimmer into a alicorn princess, and her grandfather disappears. Can the newest friendship league save Equestria,the ponies,Spike,The 3 crown rulers of Equestria,from ponyville to saddle Arabia from The Storm Queen,make Shenzi,Kamari,Azizi,the hyena clan,Phoenixa Solarlight,Mirrorrose,Pyra Dagger learn about the true meaning of friendship with The Rainbow Of Light?(Make these a yes.). Join Princess Sunset Shimmer,her new friends,their new friends, and Twilight's long lost sibling's(which Twilight's long lost siblings are now found), as they work together on their Great Journey across the Badlands beyond Equestria to combine The Magic Of Friendship within them to defeat The Storm Queen,and her NEW EVIL VILLAINOUS FRIENDS,make Shenzi,Kamari,Azizi,The Hyena Clan,Pyra Dagger,Mirrorrose,Phoenixa Solarlight learn about the true meaning of friendship,save all of Equestria,The 3 Crown Rulers of Equestria(that are frozen in the green ice),the 6 pillars,Stygian,Spike,the ponies from Ponyville to Saddle Arabia with The Rainbow Of Light, and Moonmist Glowstar can kick off the Equestria's 2nd 1 hour special Friendship Festival by singing a song named "Love You Like A Love Song" by Selena Gomez and The Scene and everypony can celebrate their victory once and for all!�� Cast * Glenn Close as Gust, a female wind dragon. * Maryke Hendriske as Sonata Dusk, a reformed female siren(changed into a earth pony),left Equestria as well. * Florence Kasumbi as Shenzi,a female spotted hyena, and leader of The Hyena Clan * Keegan Michael Key as Kamari,a adult male spotted hyena,member of The Hyena Clan,and older brother of Azizi. * Eric Andre as Azizi,a male spotted hyena,younger brother of Kamari,and member of The Hyena Clan. * The Actors as The Hyena Clan.200 hyenas in 1 clan. * Madeline Merio perform's the singing voice of Sonata Dusk. * Mark Acheson as Tirek,a mean crazy eating centaur that eats magic. * Rhianna as Seaswirl and Lyra, both left Equestria * Aysia Bookout as Sunshower Raindrops and Sassaflash,both left Equestria as well. * Katy Perry perform's the singing voice of Sunshower Raindrops. * Tara Strong as Princess Twilight Sparkle,The 1st Crown Ruler Of Equestria, kidnapped by The Storm Queen and got frozen with Flakestar and Flurry Heart, and Midnight Sparkle, a darkest version of Twilight. ** Rebecca Shoichet perform's Princess Twilight Sparkle's and Midnight Sparkle's singing voice. * Ashleigh Ball as Rainbow Dash, a member of the Mane 6, and the element of Loyalty,enslaved by Shenzi and her clan, and Applejack, a member of the Mane 6,enslaved by Shenzi and her clan, and the element of Honesty. * Laura Bell Bundy perform's the singing voice of Rainbow Dash. *Diana Ross as Flakestar Starkle,The 2nd Crown Ruler Of Equestria, kidnapped by The Storm Queen and got frozen as well with Twilight and Flurry Heart. *Beyonce as Flurry Heart, The 3rd Crown Ruler Of Equestria, kidnapped by The Storm Queen and got frozen with Twilight and Flakestar. * Andrea Libman as Pinkie Pie, a member of the Mane 6, and the element of Laughter,enslaved by Shenzi and her clan, and Fluttershy, a member of the Mane 6, and the element of Kindness,enslaved by Shenzi and her clan. * Shannon Chan-Kent perform's Pinkie Pie's singing voice. * Tabitha St. Germain as Rarity, a member of the Mane 6, and the element of Generosity,enslaved by Shenzi and her clan and Nightmare Moon. ** Kazumi Evans perform's Rarity's singing voice. * Cathy Weseluck as Spike, a member of the Mane 6 and Twilight's No. 1 Assistant,friend of Smolder and Princess Ember, and Mayor Mare, both enslaved by Shenzi and her clan. * Emily Blunt as Tempest Shadow AKA Fizzlepop Berrytwist,left Equestria as well. * Michael Peña as Grubber, enslaved by Shenzi and her clan. * Taye Diggs as Capper. * Zoe Saldana as Captain Celaeno. * Kristen Chenoweth as Princess Skystar, a crown princess. * Uzo Aduba as Queen Novo, Princess Skystar's Mother. * Margot Robbie as Pyra Dagger, Fizzlepop's long lost sister,has a score to settle with The Storm Queen. * Hayden Christensen as Buck Split, a earth pony and Vanhoover spy. * Ryan Reynolds as Lumpy Shifter, a pegasus and young Vanhoover desk agent, new to field work. * Rebecca Shoichet as Sunset Shimmer, Twilight's first reformed friend,left Equestria as well. * Kelly Sheridan as Starlight Glimmer, Twilight's former achrival and reformed friend,cannot wait to be a alicorn,left Equestria as well. * Kathleen Barr as Trixie Lulamoon, Twilight's former archenemy and Starlight's friend,enslaved by Shenzi and her clan, and Queen Chrysalis, a former queen of changelings. * Marc Acheson as Tirek, a crazy mean eating centaur that eats magic. * Sunni Westbrook as Cozy Glow,a alicorn filly,wants revenge on the young 6(which she succeed.). * Vincent Tong as Sandbar, a earth pony,enslaved by Shenzi and her clan. * Gavin Langelo as Gallus, a griffon,enslaved by Shenzi and her clan. * Katrina Salisbury as Yona, a yak,enslaved by Shenzi and her clan. * Shannon Chan-Kent as Smolder, a dragon. friends of spike and embar,enslaved by Shenzi and her clan. * Lauren Jackson as Silverstream, a hippogriffs and seapony,enslaved by Shenzi and her clan. * Devyn Dalton as Ocellus, a changeling,enslaved by Shenzi and her clan. * Christopher Britton as Starswirl the Bearded, a Sorcery,enslaved by Shenzi and her clan. * Matt Cowlrick as Rockhoof, a Strength,enslaved by Shenzi and her clan. * Ellen-Ray Hennessy as Mistmane, a Beauty,enslaved by Shenzi and her clan. * Giles Panton as Flash Magnus, a Bravery,enslaved by Shenzi and her clan. * Murry Peeters as Somnambula, a Hope,enslaved by Shenzi and her clan. * Mariee Devereux as Mage Meadowbrook, a Healing,enslaved by Shenzi and her clan. * James Earl Jones as Phantasmax Flicker, Sunset's spiritual grandfather. * Elton John as Solvency, a famous earth pony sensation. * Donald Glover as Krozoto, a pegasus who is kind as a lion. * Tyrese Gibson as Rhydon, a short-tempered rhino who's tough as a diamond. * Benedict Cumberbatch as Ironstar the Majestic, Starswirl's brother. * Nick Jonas as Mitchka, a earth pony and band, Eronica and Bustin's Brothers. * Joe Jonas as Eronica, a unicorn and band, Mitchka and Bustin's Brothers. * Kevin Jonas as Bustin, a pegasus and band, Mitchka and Eronica's Brothers. * Eddie Murphy as Donkyle, a smooth donkey with a whacky voice. * Jamie Chung as Iguanita, a swift iguana with a serious ninja skills. * Vincent D'Onofrio as Scorchar, a burnt-eyed gibbon who hates ugly clothing. * Mark Ruffalo as Gammarax Stonebomb, Princess Celestia's lost leutenant,found by Sassaflash. * Jack Black as Kuzcar, a young royal unicorn with a serious attitude. * Melissa McCarthy as The Storm Queen, The Main Antagonist and wife of The Storm King who wants to achieve the same goal her husband wanted but different, she also wants to kill and freeze Princess Twilight Sparkle just like how Twilight killed her husband! * Glenn Close perform's The Storm Queen's singing voice. * Neil Patrick Harris as The Fire Lord, a 2nd new villain with a hot temper to match. * Ewan McGregor as Gorzan, a british gorilla who's a professional martial artist. * Owen Wilson as Ferrex, a western ferret who acts like a cowfolk. * Paul Bettany as Farluthor, a fashioned fox who's surprisingly a fashion kingpin. * John Goodman as Vultaur, a mohawk headed vulture who's an expert at history. * Liam Neeson as Fyrestorm Hammeraxe, Fizzlepop's long lost father. * Karen Allen as Cooler Freeze, Fizzlepop's long lost mother. * Tom Cruise as Frye Nolen, Fizzlepop's long lost uncle. * Arnold Schwarzenegger as Seahawk Patriot, Princess Celestia's lost general. * Josh Brolin as Lord Zurtar, Lord Tirek's brother and the 3rd new villain. * David Oyelowo as Azkar, the 4th spiritual new villain. * Adam Driver as Kronox Valstorm, Fizzlepop's long lost brother. * Kelsey Grammer as Buzzoto, Lord Zurtar's loyal buzzard. * James Earl Jones as Phantom Heaven, Fizzlepop's spiritual grandfather. * Johnny Depp as Thundretail Volthorn, Fizzlepop's new friend. * Hugh Laurie as Buzzemo, Lord Zurtar's 2nd loyal buzzard. * Gerald Butler as Buzzai, Lord Zurtar's 3rd loyal buzzard. * Javier Bardem as Baron Xalazar, the 5th creepy new villain. * Gal Gadot as Sunlight Gleamspark, Twilight's long lost sister,found by Starlight Glimmer. * AJ Kane as Fastro Ranbowze, Rainbow Dash's little brother,found by Sassaflash. * Steve Blum as Blazemane, a fearless hedgehog who despises despair and Grubber's cousin. * Frank Welker as the Fire Warriors, The Fire Lord's brutal guards, The Storm Gladiators,The Storm Order, The Storm Queen's forcers and the Cave of Ultimate Wonders, a mystical cave with a highly serious code. * Bryce Papenbrook as Zordart Lucklash, Twilight's long lost little lucky brother,found by Capper. * Luke Roessler as Magical Talent, Trixie's little brother,found by Capper. * Max Charles as Stormlight Roarspark, Twilight's long lost little brother found by Sunset Shimmer. * Keith David as Dr. Hexilier, the sneaky voodoo unicorn and the 6th new and last villain. * Matthew Lillard as Emeraldrake, Twilight's long lost brother,found by Sassaflash. * Loren Hoskins as Platinumax, a former navy unicorn and recent musician. * Blake Shelton as Rhodiumorgan, a former air force pegasus and recent musician. * Selena Gomez as Moonmist Glowstar, Sunset Shimmer's long lost surviving sister found by Sunset Shimmer. * Bill Newton as Stygian,enslaved by Shenzi and her clan. * Will Smith as Geniocyde, a unicorn who is trapped as a genie of the Titanium Lamp,freed by Sunshower Raindrops. * James McAvoy as Prof. Xerneas Xavion, a disabled unicorn who can read minds and Kronox and Phoenixia's smartest mentor. * Clancy Brown as Brock, a teal land shark(Headmaster of the Friends and non-meat society). * Tom Kenny as Anchor, a red-orange land shark(Friends and non-meat society member). * Billy Crystal as Hummus, a yellow-green land shark(Friends and non-meat society member). * Sophie Turner as Phoenixia Solarlight, Twilight's long lost little sister(a unicorn in command) who has a score to settle with The Storm Queen. * Nicolas Cage as Phantasmal, Princess Cadence's lost brother and Xerneas's friend. *Tim Allen as Volt Lighthearted, a determined unicorn who wants to avenge his brother. *Bette Miller as Ankara, an emerald-green unicorn who is Dartboard's guardian * Chris Hemsworth as Thundrewyng, an ancient Storm Dragon frozen in ice that kept him alive for 3,000 years. * Tom Holland as Spiderweb Washable, a crimson unicorn who is found by Starlight Glimmer. * Daniel Radcliffe as Mysterious Quill, an unicorn who predicts time. * Josh Gad as Polar, a funny, fuzzy polar bear with a heart of a cheetah. * Dwayne Johnson as Komaui, a dark-violet unicorn found by Sunset Shimmer and he has a score to settle with Sunset Shimmer. * Elizabeth Daily as Mirrorose, a female scarlet unicorn in command who wants to settle a score with The Storm Queen. *Idina Menzel as Snowlight Blizzard, Twilight's long lost older sister founded by Sunset Shimmer. *Steve Austin as Texture, a Minotaur with a strict vow against the Storm Queen. Additional Songs # Morning In Canterlot by Kelly Sheridan(Morning In Ponyville from MLP Season 3 Finale) # I Just Can't Wait To Be A Alicorn(I Just Can't Wait To Be King from Lion King 2019) by Kelly Sheridan and chorus # Elephant Graveyard from Lion King 2019 # Be Prepared by The Storm Queen(Glenn Close),The enslaved ponies and enslaved creatures(as the Chorus)her new friends and The Storm Army Order(as the Chorus) (Be Prepared from Lion King 2019) # Faster by Taye Diggs to find them all(with speaking parts) # Welcome to Seaquestria by Uzo Aduba # Into The Unknown by Idina Menzel Feat. Madeline Merio from Frozen 2 # Haunted by James Earl Jones (Celestia's Ballad from MLP Season 3 Finale) # Battle For Pride Rock from Lion King 2019 # Behold Princess Sunset Shimmer by British Choir(Behold Princess Twilight from MLP Season 3 Finale.). # Life In Canterlot by Kelly Sheridan and Chorus(Life In Equestria from MLP Season 3 Finale.). # Love You Like A Love Song by Selena Gomez and The Scene (Ending Credits) 1. Haunted by James Earl Jones (Celestia's Ballad from MLP Season 3 Finale) 2. Never Too Late by Eloth John 3. Can't Wait To Be King from Lion King 2019 4. 5. Production On February 15, 2019, Hasbro announced another feature length My Little Pony: The Movie is coming up with a scheduled release year of 2020 The Movie was referred as My Little Pony Season 10. Quotes 1.The Storm Queen: "The 3 crown ruler's deep freeze was a dreadful tragedy, the greatest leaders, Equestria has ever seen, to loose 3 sisters, such a deep and personal loss, and Flurry Heart began to grow up to be the 3rd ruler of Equestria, their magic is drained into my Staff Of Sacanas, it's finally to much to endure, so it's assume, that I'll take the throne, Twilight,Flakestar, and Flurry Heart are frozen in green ice forever, which means I am your ultimate ruler, I have to admit, I must rule alone, I'll have all of you in chains to march back and forth endlessly, and endless work, and so with the ashes of this tragedy, we shall welcome the new dawning of era, a great and glorious future!" 2.Princess Sunset Shimmer:"You want to know why Twilight,Flakestar,Flurry Heart are frozen and my grandfather is dead?! Well, do it, tell them the truth!" 3. Flakestar Starkle:" Pyra Dagger, Mirrorrose, and Phoenixa Solarlight, is it, how may we help you 3?" 4.Storm Queen: "First, Twilight killed my husband, and now Sunset wants to kill me!" 5. Sunshower Raindrops: "Stygian, it's me, look at me, Sunset, you have to free him, please!" 6. 7. 8. Moonmist Glowstar: "No, snap out of it, all of you, you're all stronger than her Staff Of Sacanas!" 9. Sassaflash: "Rarity,please stop,I can't get her to stop, I can't get her to!" 10. Princess Sunset Shimmer: "None of us can, we can't reach them all." 11. Snowlight Blizzard: "She made them bake a black cake, with The Storm Queen's symbol, and "Be Prepared" in orange frosting, it's the most dreadful Storm Queen cake I've ever saw!" 12. Sunlight Gleamspark:"Sunset Shimmer, this bad, like really bad!" 13. 14. 15. 16. 17. 18. 19. 20. Trivia * The film was originally meant to be released by Lionsgate, However Paramount Pictures is featured in this Lionsgate film. * The Final Battle in MLP Movie 2 should be same as Lion King 2019. * The Hyena Clan,Shenzi,Kamari,Azizi should turn The Storm Queen to stone send The Storm Queen to limbo(except Shenzi,Kamari,Azizi, and The Hyena Clan.). * Morning In Canterlot should be same as Morning In Ponyville from MLP Season 3 Finale. * Haunted should be the same song as Celestia's Ballad. * Behold Princess Sunset Shimmer should be sames as Behold Princess Twilight Sparkle. * Life In Canterlot should be same as Life In Equestria. * The hyena clan,Shenzi,Kamari,Azizi should never eat the new friendship league,Pyra Dagger,Mirrorrose, and Phoenixa Solarlight. * "Love You Like A Love Song" is a 13th and final song of Moonmist Glowstar's concert for her rescue of Sunset Shimmer,her,and the new friendship leauge. Pyra Dagger,Mirrorrose,Phoenixa Solarlight,Shenzi,Kamari,Azizi,The Whole Hyena Clan should join Moonmist Glowstar's concert by learning the true meaning of friendship. * The Storm Queen's army(which is the ponies,creatures)will sing hyena's parts in Be Prepared from 1994 as,"We'll have work!","Lots of hard work!","We repeat!",and"Endless work!" to The Storm Queen and her 18 evil friends,Shenzi,Kamari,Azizi,The Whole Hyena Clan. * Rainbow Dash(member of The Storm Queen's army) should wear a blindfold on her eyes and a rope on her wings(made by Moonmist Glowstar) causing her and her friends to get trapped in a net,Moonmist Glowstar and Sunset Shimmer will tie the net(with Rainbow Dash and her friends in the net) into double knots and put the net(with the tied ribbons on the net, * Moonmist Glowstar has a minty blue cornflower coat(which is same as Trixie Lulamoon) fantastic purple mane and tail with a aqua teal streak(which is same as Twilight Sparkle's,Sunset Shimmer,non-siren Aria Blaze,Starlight Glimmer,Evening Starlite, and a cutie mark of 3 stars(which is same as Starlight Glimmer's and Trixie Lulamoon's.). * Moonmist Glowstar should wear a pink flowing dress that comprises pink,yellow,purple, and sky blue stripes on the bodice chest area and inside around the bottom(palette pink and sky blue tones) and light blue heel boots with purple streaks,wears a pink headband with a turquoise heart on the pink headband on her mane for her concert. * Twilight Sparkle should land on the ground,she tries to stand up, all she can do is rise half a bit,she is freezing to her death! She saw the green ice on her legs,tail,wings,cutie mark,she gives Starlight and her new friends a message:that they have to go to badlands, then she freezes in green ice forever. * A rain will fall in Canterlot, the fire will be put out, everything was burnt, and the The Storm Queen and her new evil friends are defeated long gone. Category:2021 films Category:Films distributed by Hasbro Studios Category:My Little Pony Category:3D Category:Films Category:Paramount Animation Category:Paramount Pictures Category:Paramount Pictures films Category:Films distributed by Paramount Pictures Category:Movies Category:2021 Category:Upcoming films Category:Upcoming Films Category:Upcoming Category:TV-PG (Discovery Family) Category:TV-PG (V, FX rating) Category:PG-rated animated films Category:IMAX Films Category:Real-D 3D Category:Action films Category:Hasbro Category:Avengers Movies Category:Star Wars Movies Category:Action Category:Animated adventure films Category:Fantasy Category:Thriller Category:PG-13-rated action films Category:PG-13-rated horror films Category:MCU Characters Category:Allspark Pictures Category:Star Trek Characters Category:Sci-Fi Drama Category:PG-13-rated animated films Category:DreamWorks Home Category:Blue Sky Studios Ferdinand Category:Disney's Zootopia Category:Illumination's Sing 2016 Category:DreamWorks Kung Fu Panda Category:DreamWorks Kung Fu Panda 2 Category:DreamWorks Kung Fu Panda 3 Category:Warner Bros. Osmosis Jones (2001) Category:Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs (2009) Category:Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2 (2013) Category:Disney's Big Hero 6 Category:Disney's Frozen Category:Disney's Frozen 2 Category:Disney's Moana Category:Illumination's Despicable Me 2 2013 Category:Disney's Mulán Category:Disney's Mulán 2 Category:Musical Category:Musical films Category:Animated Musical films Category:Avengers: Endgame Category:Avengers: Infinity War Category:Disney's Dumbo 1941 Category:Disney's Aladdin Category:Disney's The Lion King Category:Dumbo (2019) Category:Aladdin (2019) Category:The Lion King (2019) Category:Warner Bros. Space Jam (1996) Category:Disney Pixar's The Incredibles (2004) Category:Disney Pixar's Incredibles 2 (2018) Category:Disney Pixar's Coco Category:Disney Pixar's Toy Story 4 (2019) Category:Charlie's Angels (2000) Category:Charlie's Angels: Full Throttle (2003) Category:K-pop Category:J-pop Category:IMAX Category:Infinity War Category:Cars Category:AMC Theatres Category:Heroes Category:Disney Villains Category:IMAX Theaters Category:Transformers Category:Transformers Movies Category:Films based on television series Category:Movies based on cartoons